Increasing attention to network monitoring capabilities used by various organizations has caused users to seek improved online privacy on data networks, such as the Internet. Due to concern for their private information, certain users have turned to anonymous networks that operate to conceal user information, such as sender information, destination information, network addresses, device information, location information, and/or the like. Conventional anonymous platforms have operated to secure data packets in layers of encryption based on various factors, such as the number of hops that the packet takes over a communication path. Although existing systems have been able to increase the anonymity of users, they lack systems capable of maintaining certain network functions, particularly in a private manner. For example, current anonymous networks are not capable of providing network processing or routing payment functions while ensuring payments and payment information remain secure from public access.